Reparing Past Crimes
by memphis-heat123
Summary: When two teenage girls are on the run from the Leviathans, Bobby and the Winchester brothers may be their only hope. But first they must convince them that Sam is no longer the man he was a year ago. Set after the episode 'HOW TO WIN FRIENDS AND MONSTERS.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

REPAIRING PAST CRIMES

WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show or its actors. I am not making any money from this story, it is for fun only.

SUMMARY: When two teenage girls are on the run from the Leviathans, Bobby and the Winchester brothers may be their only hope. But first they must convince them that Sam is no longer the man they met a year ago. Set after the episode 'HOW TO WIN FRIENDS AND INFLUENCE MONSTERS.' But with an alternant ending to that episode. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE SERIES INCLUDING THAT EPISODE. .

NOTE: I changed the ending of the episode to fit the story, Bobby was only shot in the shoulder.

WARNING: Some foul language and violence, but no more then there is in the actual show.

_**12345678987654321**_

Bobby, Dean, and Sam walked into another rundown abandoned farmhouse and tossed their duffle bags onto the dusty and rickety floor.

"Home sweet home." Dean grumbled, as he pulled a lantern out from one of the duffels and sat it on a desolate table. The table and a broken couch were the only furniture in the room.

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked Bobby, noticing the older man rubbing it.

"It's fine." Bobby replied, even though it hurt. His left arm was in a sling to minimize pressure being put on the wound, but it still hurt.

"Have a seat and I'll change the dressing." Sam said, nodding towards the table.

Bobby sat on the table and Sam carefully and skillfully applied medicine to the wound and redressed it.

Bobby's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello." He said.

"Bobby?" A small frightened voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"Cheyenne Baker." The voice said. "Bobby, we need your help."

"Where are you, Cheyenne?" Bobby asked.

"Boulder Rock Texas."

"I'm about seven hours from there. What's wrong? Where's your Daddy and Will?"

"Dad's dead." The voice broke off in a sob.

"Where's your sister?" Bobby asked, worry very event in his voice.

"She's here, but hurt real bad. The phone's almost dead, I can't recharge it."

"Where exactly are you?"

"A seedy motel on the outskirts of town, called Blue Moon Inn. Room fifteen, at the end."

"I'll be there in a few hours."

"Please hurr….." The phone went dead.

"Dammit!" Bobby exclaimed, as he tried calling the number back. But only got the voice mail.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Some friends of mine are in trouble." Bobby said, standing up.

"Then let's go." Sam said.

The three men went outside and all three pilled into the Impala.

"What's the story?" Dean asked as he sped away.

"Will and Cheyenne are a lot like you two." Bobby said. "Only they're teenage girls."

"Not much different then Sam." Dean joked.

"Their Dad is, well was a hunter. Cheyenne said he was dead."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, phone went dead. She said she had no way to recharge it."

"The girls hunters?" Dean wanted to know.

"Yeah, damn good ones." Bobby said. "Willow is seventeen now, Cheyenne is fourteen. They've been hunting since they were real little. I've known their Dad for five years. Three years ago, he came by with the girls, said him and Will were going after a nest of demons and asked if Chey could stay with me."

"A nest of demons." Dean said. "She was only fourteen three years ago."

"I know." Bobby said. "I tried to convince Paul to leave her there with me too, but he said he needed her on the hunt. They were gone for two weeks, during that time Chey and me became good friends. She was pretty smart for a twelve-year-old. Paul and Will picked her up and left. Ran into them a few times since then, including last year when were working the same case. Damn werewolf had me pinned down and was about to take my head off, but Will shot it just in time."

"Wonder what they were hunting this time." Sam said, racking his mind. The names sounded familiar.

"What's up?" Dean asked his brother, noticing the look of concentration.

"I know I've heard those names before, I'm just not sure where." Sam replied.

"Don't sound familiar." Dean said. "Hey Bobby, if Will is hurt, why didn't Cheyenne call the paramedics instead of you?"

"Another thing you have in common." Bobby replied. "Seven months ago, a shape shifter borrowed Will's face. She's wanted for three counts of murder, a married couple and their teenage son."

"You do know that this could be a trap, don't you?" Dean asked. "It could be the Leviathans."

"I know." Bobby said. "But we have to go anyway."

Dean nodded and picked up speed.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam stood in a fancy hotel room, nothing like the rooms he was used too. His Grandfather was standing beside him, and a young teenage girl was standing in front of him. She was slender with short red hair and green eyes.

"Where is the knife?" Sam asked, a snarl on his face.

"If you're that desperate for a knife." The girl said. "I hear Ginsu is having a great sell. You get two complete knife sets for the price of one, plus shipping and handling of course."

Sam's response was to slap her hard across her face, knocking to the ground.

"Sam!" Samuel said. "She's just a kid, she's only sixteen."

"Then she should learn to respect her elders." Sam growled, as the teenager stood up and faced him.

Her lip was bleeding and the large red mark on her face would turn into an impressive bruise. But she didn't back down, even when Sam towered over her.

"That knife is mine." She said. "I won't let some douche bag with anger management problems take it. Now back off before I'm forced to knock you on your ass."

Sam doubled his fist and tried to punch her, but she ducked and sidestepped to avoid the large fist.

"Gotta be faster then that, dickwad." She said, kicking her leg out and landing a solid kick into Sam's chest. The blow was hard, but Sam's muscled chest was stronger then her kick. Sam grabbed at her, but she ducked. Then she jumped on the bed and then onto Sam's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into the man's eyes.

Sam grunted in pain, then reached back, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and tossed her across the room. She jumped back up and faced him.

"Let her be!" Samuel barked. But Sam was mad, and Sam wanted to hurt the girl. He took another swing at her, but once again she ducked out of the way. But she wasn't as lucky on the next swing, Sam's huge fist caught her on the jaw and she flew backwards and hit the wall hard. Then she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Damnit, Sam!" Samuel hissed. "You can't go around hurting kids."

"If she wants to play with the big boys, she has to learn to take the hits." Sam said, not at all concerned about the teenage girl who was bleeding and unconscious on the floor.

He knelt down and searched the girl, but didn't find the knife. He heard sirens heading their way and knew he had to leave.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam woke with a jolt and sat up, breathing hard.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked with concern, as he drove.

"No." Sam replied, rubbing a hand over his face. "I just had a flashback, I know how come the names sound familiar."

"How?" Bobby asked from the backseat.

"Last year, Samuel and I found out about a knife that Willow Baker had." Sam said.

"Yeah, she's got a knife like yours." Bobby said. "A demon's knife, it can kill just about anything. She took it off of a demon she killed."

"I wanted the knife." Sam said, sadness and regret in his voice. "So I tried to take it. I tracked her down and followed her. Kid was good; she knew form the beginning that I was behind her. She tried to led me into a trap, but I out smarted her and led her into some posh hotel. I confronted her and demanded her to give me the knife."

Sam chuckled slightly, and said "She's a tough kid, didn't back down an inch. She pulled a gun, but Samuel snuck up behind her and placed a gun to her head. Then he removed all of her weapons. She had two guns, a pair of brass knuckles, and four knifes of varying sizes. But not the knife I wanted."

Then he frowned and there was disgust in his voice. "I hurt her, I hit her with my fist. She was only sixteen and I punched her hard enough to knock her out."

"She'll understand, Sam." Bobby said, his voice sad. Sad for the young girl and sad for Sam. He knew that the fact that he hurt a teenage girl would torture the young man.

"I hurt her." Sam said. "I don't deserve her to understand."

"Hey!" Dean protested. "Knock it off, Sammy. We've been over this, what happened when you didn't have a soul was not your fault.

Sam nodded, but his mind still whirled with questions about what else he did during that year that he had yet to remember. He remembered a lot of stuff, stuff that made him sick at his stomach, stuff that made him hate himself at times. But he knew there were much more stuff, stuff he may never remember.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Dean said, changing the subject.

"Sam." Bobby said. "You may want to wait outside, just for a moment. If you come in there, it may upset Will. And trust me, you don't want to upset Will."

"Okay." Sam said.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean parked the Impala in front of the girls' motel room and him and Bobby climbed out of the car.

"Keep an eye out." Bobby told Sam, as the younger man also climbed out of the car. "Just in case this is a trap."

Sam nodded.

Bobby and Dean walked to the door and Bobby knocked. "Chey, it's me." He said.

He heard the door being unlocked, then it opened and they walked inside. A young teenage girl with shoulder-length red hair and green eyes was standing there, a sawed off shotgun in her hands and aimed at the two men. Another girl, a little older then the first, was sitting on the bed. She too had a sawed off shotgun.

The girl on the bed looked as if she had been in a major fight. She had a black eye, a busted lip, a large bandage on her forehead, another bandage on her left arm, they could see the tight bandage around her ribs through her tee shirt, and she had various other cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"Easy, girls." Bobby said, as him and Dean held their hands out.

"Grab that bottle." The girl standing up said, nodding to a small plastic bottle on the table beside the door. "And pour some into your hands."

"What is it?" Dean wanted to know, as Bobby picked up the bottle.

"Magic Glow floor cleaner." The girl replied.

"You two had a run in with the Leviathans?" Bobby asked with concern.

"They killed Dad." The girl on the bed said.

Bobby and Dean did as they were told. When they didn't get burned from the liquid, the girls lowered their guns.

"Sorry, Bobby." The girl standing up said. "We couldn't take any chances."

"No need to apologize, Chey." Bobby said, as him and Dean walked over to the injured girl on the bed. "You did good."

"You look like hell." Dean told the girl.

"Yeah, well I was in a fight. What's your excuse?" The girl asked.

"Girls." Bobby said, as he gently checked the girl's injuries. "This is a very good friend of mine, Dean Winchester."

"We've heard of you, and your brother." Chey said.

"Sam's outside." Dean said. "Keeping watch."

"What happened, Will?" Bobby asked the older girl.

"Dad and me were on a case." She hissed out in pain as Bobby gently poked her ribs. "Three men went missing in Galveston, about four hours north of here. Turned out that they were killed by the Leviathans. We were following a lead, but got ambushed by the sons of bitches. They jumped us and killed Dad, tried to kill me. But I managed to throw enough cleaner on them to keep them busy while I split. Our car was too far away, so I swiped one of theirs. I went back to our motel room, and Cheyenne swiped another car and drove us here. "

She stopped talking and gasped in pain when Dean carefully undressed her arm to see the wound. It was a long gash, which had been stitched up.

"You do this?" He asked Cheyenne.

"Yes Sir."

"It's a really good job."

"I've had practice." The teenager replied. "Her ribs aren't broke, just badly bruised. She's got a nasty gash and bump on her head, but she hasn't shown any signs of a concussion. Her left ankle is badly twisted and is all swelled up, but not broken. And she was shot in her left upper thigh, but it was a glancing wound."

"These wounds have started to heal." Bobby said. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Close to a week." Will said.

"What?" Bobby hissed, then he alternated glares between the two teens and his voice boomed. "Willow Rain Baker, Cheyenne Starlight Baker, why did you two idjits what a week before you called me?"

"I'm sorry Bobby." Cheyenne said, looked down at her feet.

"It's my fault." Willow said. "I knew if we called you, you'd bench me."

"Damn right your benched." Bobby said. "It'll take some time for you to heal."

"The plan was for me to rest a couple days, then go after them. But I can't fight like this, I'm in too much pain."

"You and Cheyenne were going after them alone?" Bobby asked, his glare intensifying.

"No sir." Willow said. "Chey's not ready for a fight with them."

"So you were going alone?"

"Yes Sir."

"Damnit, Willow." Bobby ran a hand over his face.

"They killed Dad." The seventeen-year-old said.

"I know." Bobby's voice was gentler this time. "Look, first things first. We need to get you two someplace safe."

"I was hoping you' put us up for a few days at the salvage yard." Will said.

"Not possible." Bobby sighed. "Damn Leviathans burnt it to the ground. But don't worry, we can always find places to lay low."

The door opened and Sam walked in. Will saw him, and quickly picked the sawed off shotgun back up and aimed it at him.

"Will." Bobby said, calmly. "This is Sam, he's a friend. Remember, you said you've heard about him."

"What I heard was bull shit." The seventeen-year –old said, cocking the gun. "This dickwad can't be the one who stopped the apocalypse. Started it, probably. But not stopped it."

"Is this the jerk who hurt you last year?" Fourteen-year-old Cheyenne asked. As soon as her older sister aimed her gun at Sam, she too aimed hers.

"Yeah." Will replied.

"My sister spent three hours wondering the streets." The younger girl hissed, glaring at Sam. "You gave her a concussion, anything could have happened to her."

"Look." Sam said, holding his hands out in surrender. "You two have every right to hate me. But right now, we have a major problem. We've got company."

"Leviathans?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they the ones who did that?" He nodded towards Will.

"Yeah." Dean said, walking to the window and looking out. "There's two of them."

"Girls." Bobby said. "Put the guns down."

"No Sir." Will said, lowering the gun a little. So it was pointing to Sam's groin. "Not till I make a soprano out of the douche bag."

"I said stand down!" Bobby barked, in a stern voice. "Now stand down!"

Cheyenne lowered her gun. But Will did not.

"I gave you an order." Bobby said.

"Yes Sir you did." Will said. "But I respectively decline to obey your order."

"Look kid." Dean said. "In less then three minutes, we are going to be face to face with Leviathans."

"We can make a run for it while they are nibbling on this piece of filth." Will said.

"Will." Cheyenne said, her voice soft. "You know Dad's rules. You know he told you to follow Bobby's orders. Remember that hunt? The werewolves? Dad ordered you to obey Bobby."

"Dad's dead." Will said, but she relaxed her grip on the gun some.

"Killing this jerk won't solve anything. Besides, he's not the first or last person to deck you."

"True." Will lowered her gun. "What's the plan, Bobby?"

"I say we walk out and get into the car." Dean answered instead of Bobby. "There are a lot of people out there, and one of the Leviathans is Dick."

"He's a public figure." Bobby said. "He won't risk drawing attention to himself."

"Sam." Bobby said, nodding towards the girls' two duffle bags by the door. "Grab the bags. Dean, grab Will. Chey, stay close to me." He turned and looked at Will. "Don't even think about pulling anything out there." He growled. "We are not ready for a fight. That is an order, and I expect this order to be followed."

"Yes Sir." She said.

Sam picked up the bags and opened the door. Dean walked over and gently placed one arm under the seventeen-year-old's legs and the other under her back. He gently lifted her up and followed his brother. Bobby and Chey were right behind them.

They walked outside and the two Leviathans stopped in their tracks and glared at them.

"Hello Dick." Dean smirked.

"Winchester." Dick growled. Then he glared at Bobby. "Singer."

The other Leviathan took a step forward, but Dick stopped him. "Not now." He said. "To many witnesses." Then he returned his glare to Bobby. "You will pay for your meddling."

Dean gently placed Will into the back seat, then Bobby and Cheyenne climbed in after her. Sam tossed the bags into the trunk, then climbed into the front passenger seat. Dean slid behind the wheel.

Sam drew a gun from the waistband of his jeans, as Dean started the car and drove away. As they passed a black limo Sam opened fire and shot out all four tires. The onlookers started screaming and running for cover.

_**12345678987654321**_

Please let me know what you think. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was laying down in the backseat, her head and shoulders on her sister's lap and her legs and feet on Bobby's lap. The Impala hit a bump and she moaned.

"Dude." She said. "One more bump and I will kick you in the back of the head."

"Sorry." Dean apologized. He had been trying to watch the bumps, but the back road they were on had a lot of them.

"You okay, Will?" Chey asked, worry evident in her voice. The fourteen-year-old was gently carding her hand trough the other girl's short hair.

"I'm fine, kiddo." The seventeen-year-old said, offering the younger girl a weak smile.

"Here." Sam said, reaching over the seat and offering Chey some pills and a bottle of water. "Give these to her."

Will raised up a hand and knocked the pills from the man's hand, hissing when the movement caused her pain. "Fuck off." She said.

"Look kid." Dean said in an annoyed voice. "He's trying to help." He knew the girl had reason to hate Sam, but Dean also knew that it was killing his little brother.

"I don't need his help." Will growled out.

"Don't look like it from where I'm sitting." Dean remarked.

"Well I'd love to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my own ass."

Despite having just been insulted, Dean smiled. Will had a lot of spunk, she reminded him of himself.

"Willow." Bobby's voice boomed. "Take the pills, now."

"Yes Sir." She sighed, as Sam handed Chey more pills. The younger girl gently helped Will raise her head and take the pills and a sip of water.

Yep. Dean thought. She really did remind him of himself, he wouldn't argue with Bobby when he used that tone either.

They rode in silence for a several minutes, and the medicine helped Will drift off to sleep.

"You should get some sleep too." Bobby told the fourteen-year-old. Chey looked exhausted. "Have you had any sleep over the past week?"

"Not much." The teen admitted.

"Lay your head back and sleep." Bobby's voice was gentle, but the young girl knew it was an order. She nodded and leaned back, within a few moments she too was asleep.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean pulled the car to a stop outside a small rundown motel, six hours later. Dean went into the office and rented one room with two beds, it was the biggest room they had and he wanted all of them to stay in the same room for safety. He made sure to rent the room with cash, so there would be no way to track it. Dean went back to the car and drove it to the very end of the motel.

"Cheyenne." Bobby said, reaching over and gently shaking the teen awake. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A motel." Bobby replied. "We'll stay here for a few days while Will recovers."

Cheyenne gently raised her sleeping sister's head up so she could slide out of the car. Bobby did the same thing to her legs. Dean once again carefully lifted the teen and carried her into the room and placed her onto one of the beds. Will didn't wake up during the trip.

"I'm going out for food." Sam said. He looked at Chey, "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing, but can you get Will some soup?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. The young girl was hungry, but that was the last of their money.

"Chey." Bobby said. "Don't worry, kid. Sam here has enough money to get your sister some soup. And you something to eat, I know you have to be starving. When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning." She admitted. "Had some crackers." Then her eyes got wide. "Don't tell Will, she'll be pissed if she knew I gave her the last of the food we had. Even though she's done it for me more then a few times."

"It'll be our secret." Bobby winked at her. "Now give Sam your food order?"

"Chicken salad if you can find one." She said.

Sam nodded, then left. He already knew what Bobby and Dean ate.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Chey asked, as she watched her slumbering sister.

"She'll be just fine." Bobby assured her.

_**12345678987654321**_

Half an hour later, Will was still sleeping. The others were sitting at a table eating.

"Chey." Bobby said. "The main honcho came after you two, why?"

"Guess Will pissed them off." The young girl said, but she lowered her eyes.

"Wrong answer." Bobby said, his voice taking a sterner tone. "Dicky boy is a public figure. He wouldn't risk being seen if it wasn't something more then just being pissed. Now answer the question."

"I can't." She sighed.

"Why not?" Bobby wanted to know.

Cheyenne glanced over at her slumbering sister. "Will said not to tell anyone. It's her place to decide if you should know, not mine."

"Well we're saying to tell us." Dean said. "And right now, we out rank your sister."

"I can't Bobby." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please understand."

"I do, Chey." Bobby said.

"Well I don't." Dean snapped.

"Dean." Bobby said. "Will and Chey were raised like you and Sam. They were raised as hunters, and as soldiers. Chey was given a direct order, she can't disobey it."

"Following Will's orders is what's kept me alive for fourteen years." The young teen said. "She can be a major pain in the ass at times, but her orders are given with a reason. I follow her orders just like we both follow Dad's."

"I get it." Dean sighed.

_**12345678987654321**_

Willow woke up, but left her eyes closed. She could hear a quite conversation coming from across the room, one of the voices were her sisters. She opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Cheyenne sitting at a small table.

"Will." Chey smiled in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, come here."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Will snapped.

Chey immediately stood up and walked over to her older sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The older teen replied. "But new rule, I don't want you anywhere near that dickwad." She glared at Sam.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "That dickwad helped save your ass from the Leviathans."

"Don't care." Will said, still glaring at Sam. "You even think about touching my sister, and you will be dead before you hit the floor."

"Will." Chey sighed. "He's a good guy, really he is."

"Cheyenne." Will's voice was hard. "I'm giving you a direct order, you are not to be alone with him under any circumstance. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Dean saw the dejected look on Sam's face, and his blood boiled. He was about to open his mouth, but Sam placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"She has a right to be angry." Sam said. Then he looked at Will. "I am truly sorry for what I did; there is no excuse for it. But I am a different man now, I will not hurt you."

"Just keep your distance."

Sam nodded.

"Come on, Will." Chey said. "How about some soup?"

"A greasy bacon cheeseburger sounds better." The older teen said. "But I doubt my stomach could handle it right now, so soup sounds good."

Chey retrieved the soup and handed it to her sister.

"Where's your?" She asked.

"I ate a chicken salad a few minutes ago."

Will nodded and started drinking the soup. "Hey Bobby." She said. "I really do appreciate this, I know Chey and I wouldn't stand a chance alone against them."

"Not a problem." Bobby assured her.

Then the teen looked at Dean and Sam. "Thank you." She said to them, even though she gave Sam a scowl when she thanked him. "I know you're putting your necks on the chopping block going up against the Leviathans."

"We enjoy pissing them off." Dean said with a smirk. "It's kinda of a hobby."

She looked at Bobby once more. "They won't stop coming after us."

"Don't worry, we've got your back." Bobby assured her.

"There's something I should tell you." She drank the last of her soup and laid the empty Styrofoam cup down on the bedside table. "We've got something that they want."

"Do you want me to get it?" Chey asked her sister.

"Yeah."

The younger teen nodded, then knelt beside one of the duffels and started rummaging through it.

"When you came after the knife." She said, looking at Sam. "You thought it was a demon's knife?"

"Yes."

"You were wrong." She looked at Bobby. "I want your word that Dickwad over there won't try to steal it. I don't trust his word, but I do yours. You say he's okay, and I will put the past behind me and not shoot him in the nut sack at the earliest chance."

"He's not the same man he was a year ago." Bobby said. "I trust him with my life, and with yours. He's a good man."

Chey pulled a knife from the bag and started to hand it to her sister.

"Hand it to Bobby." Will said.

Chey nodded and handed the knife to Bobby.

The knife's handle was white with red symbols etched into it. The blade was six inches long and serrated, and looked very sharp. As did the large tip of the blade. There were more symbols etched into the blade.

"Is this what I think this is?" Bobby asked, as he stared at the knife.

"Yes Sir." Will said. "That's why they're after us. They want this knife."

"Does it work on them?" Bobby asked.

"It doesn't kill them, but it makes them hurt. Almost as much as the cleaner."

"They were in Hell, they can probably harvest the power of it. Or at least a good chunk of it." Bobby said.

"Mind filling Sammy and me in?" Dean asked.

"I thought it was just a myth." Sam said, looking at the knife in Bobby's hands.

"Okay." Dean sighed. "Would someone mind filling me in?"

"Thousands of yeas ago." Sam said. "It's legend that Satan had a sword, a sword that could kill anything. Including God himself. Five garrisons of angels snuck into Hell and stole the sword, to prevent the devil from using it on God. But once the sword was removed from Hell, it started glowing and floating in midair. Then there was a bright flash of light. Once the light disappeared, the sword had turned into this knife. It had lost most of its power. But I always thought that it was just a bunch of bull."

"Me too." Bobby said.

"So did we." Will said. "Then Dad and me took out a group of demons, one of which had that knife."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Bobby asked.

"Dad said not too."

"And why didn't your Dad tell me?"

"You know why." Will said.

"Kelly?"

"Yes Sir."

"Who's Kelly?" Dean asked.

"Our sister." Will replied.

"There's more of you?" Dean asked with a fake groan.

"Not anymore." Will said.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Kelly was Dad's first born. She died when she was three, killed by a vamp out for revenge against Dad. I never met her, I wasn't born until five years later."

"Why did your Dad want the knife?" Dean asked. "To kill a vamp, all you have to do is cut its head off."

"Legend goes." Bobby said. "That if you kill something with this knife, and chant a very old Latin chant, then you can absorb the power of whatever you kill."

"And their memories." Will said. "Dad's plan was to kill a vamp, then use it's memories to wipe out all of the vamps."

"He hasn't tried it yet?" Dean asked.

"He never found the correct chant." Will informed him. "But he looked, he was obsessed about it."

Bobby handed the knife back to Chey, who returned it to the duffle bag.

"We can't let them get the knife." Will said.

"We won't." Dean assured her. "Looks like the three Musketeers just turned into the fabulous five."

_**12345678987654321**_

Hope you enjoyed it, I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later, Will was recovering nicely. She was moving around without much pain, and most of the bruises had faded.

At the moment, Bobby and Sam were out doing surveillance on the Leviathans. Dean and the girls were at the motel.

"So, I'm curious." Dean said, as he sat down on one of the beds. The girls were sitting on the other bed. Will was flipping through a guns and ammo magazine and Chey was writing in her dairy.

"Better watch it." Will said. "You know what curiosity did to that poor cat."

"I'll take my chances." Dean said.

"What are you curious about?" Chey asked.

"Your names. Willow Rain and Cheyenne Starlight."

"Mom was a hippie flower child." Will smiled.

"How did Kelly wind up with her name?"

"Kelly's Mom passed away when Kelly was born." Will explained. "Dad met Mom a year later."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your Mom?"

"Car wreak thirteen yeas ago." Will replied.

Before Dean could respond, the door opened and Bobby and Sam walked in.

"They still scouring the town looking for us?" Will asked the two men.

"No." Bobby replied. "They're pulling out. Probably going back to their base home to regroup. "

"Then that's where we're going." The seventeen-year-old said, standing up.

"No we're not." Bobby corrected her. "We are heading in the opposite direction."

"Why?"

"Because we are not ready for a fight with them right now." Bobby said. "We need to work out a plan before we make our move."

"I've got a plan." Will said. "Go in with some heavy duty floor cleaner, my knife, and some machetes. Chop their heads off and go bowling."

"They will tear us apart." Bobby said.

"Fine, you can go the other way." Will picked up her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder, wincing slightly in pain. "Cheyenne, stay with Bobby. I'll find you when I'm done."

"No." The fourteen-year-old said, stepping between her older sister and the door.

"Excuse me?" Will was not used to her little sister telling her no.

"You heard me, I said no." Chey said. "You are not going after them."

"You really think you can stop me?" Will smirked.

"No." Chey admitted. "I know you can walk right through me, and that's what you're going to have to do."

"I was thinking more along the lines of putting you across my knee and blistering your ass." Will growled.

"Go ahead, but hear me out first. I am not going to stand around and let you turn into Dad."

"What?"

"Dad was obsessed with finding the vamp that killed Kelly." Chey said in a hard voice. "When he wasn't hunting, he was drinking." The fourteen-year-old's voice rose as she talked. "His whole life revolved around hunting, around revenge. And around whisky." She was nearly screaming by this point, and her eyes were tearing up. "And I will be damned if I let you turn into him. When we left the other motel five days ago, you had a full bottle of Jack Daniels in your bag, now you have just a sip or two. You are seventeen, and you are well on your way to becoming an alcoholic."

"Chey…." Will started to say, but her sister's angry words cut her off.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me!" Chey yelled, causing Will to stare at her in surprise. The younger girl and never cussed at her before.

"Dad is dead, getting yourself killed will not bring him back. I know you, I know you feel responsibly for his death. But you are not responsible."

"I was supposed to have his back." Will said, her voice weak and small.

"He was supposed to have had yours." Chey's voice was soft now, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was the Father, he was supposed to protect us, not you. You are a kid, but you had no childhood. For as long as I can remember, it has been you that took care of me. And of Dad. He'd come home drunk and puking everywhere, it was you that sent me to bed and dealt with him yourself. I can see what that did to you, and I may be selfish here, but I don't want to have to do that for you."

Will opened her arms and Chey rushed forward and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I won't turn into him." Will said, kissing the younger girl's head. "I promise."

The three men watched them and Sam looked at Dean, thinking that Bobby had been right. These two girls had a lot in common with them. Will was so much like Dean that it was scary.

"I won't go after them until I'm ready." Will assured her.

_**12345678987654321**_

A week later, they were staying at an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. They were sitting around a table eating takeout Chinese.

"Girls." Bobby said. "The boys and I have been talking."

"So not a good sign." Will mumbled around a mouth full of noodles.

"This is important, Willow." Bobby said in a stern voice.

"Yes Sir." The seventeen-year-old said, giving the man her full attention.

"Looks like we're in the same boat, so we might as well be in the boat together. Will, I know you said you only wanted to stick with us until you were fully recovered. But we want you to stay permanently. You two are too young to be out there hunting things alone, and we kinda like having you around."

He hated the thought of the two teens living their lives on the run. But he knew it was the only way to keep them safe. He knew that Will was determined to stay a hunter, and he didn't want her hunting alone. He cared for the two girls and wanted to keep them safe, and make sure that they understood they were loved.

"We kinda like it too." Will admitted.

"Yeah." Chey smiled.

"But there are rules." Bobby said. "There's a pecking order here and I'm at the top of the list. Then Dean, then Sam."

"I can live with that." Will said, looking at Sam. "I don't what your problem was a year ago, but you were right. You're not the same person. I trust you."

"That means a lot to me." Sam smiled at the teen. "Thank you."

Then she looked at Bobby. "I still get to hunt, right?"

"Right." Bobby said. "But only if I say it's okay. No hunting alone. We are going after the Leviathans soon, and you will be part of that. But you have to follow our orders."

"And I still get to boss around Chey?"

"Right." Bobby smiled.

"Hey!" The fourteen-year-old protested. "How come I'm at the bottom of the totem pole?"

"It sucks being the youngest." Sam said, then he smiled. "This is why I'm glad you two joined us. Now I'm not the youngest."

_**12345678987654321**_

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on writing more stories with Will and Chey. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
